People are constantly being exposed to more and more types of electronic media content being delivered by differing types of media outlets. These outlets currently include, for example, television, radio, media playback devices (e.g., VCRs, DVRs, CD and DVD players), e-mail, text messaging, and web-based content (either live or cached).
Some people are finding, however, that the large amount of content available may tend to restrict their participation in social events. Rather than meeting with friends and family, for example, some people simply find it easier to watch television or listen to music by themselves.
To counteract this tendency, attempts have been made to “socialize” media-consumption activities. For example, two friends in separate locations may talk on the telephone while they watch a favorite television show. To promote shared viewing, some television providers support an on-screen “buddy list” that shows the current viewing status of the viewer's remotely located friends. Some people may even use electronic calendars (often provided as part of an e-mail system) to schedule times when friends can interact.
While useful as first steps, the current “social media” systems are, however, awkward to use, and they require significant effort from their users before they can properly enhance social interactions.